Strangers
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Zelman is bored, so he leaves his home for some fun. So what happens when he meets a girl? And then she's his bodygaurd! Only time will tell x3 and if Icontinue. Pairing: Zelman X OC


**Ok, I know... I have LOTS of other storys I have to do... But once I get an idea in my head, it won't leave unless I write it down... I'm crazy like that xD and sometimes it doesn't leave O_o Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Zelman sighed, bored as he sipped his soda. _I'm too bored for my own good. This is so boring... I wish that something new would happen... I mean yeesh!_ Zelman thought, slightly rolling his eyes, glancing at his window. He grinned, it was night now, pitch dark. Licking one of his fangs, Zelman stood up. _I'm hungry... Better go eat._ Zelman thought as he opened the window, jumping out, and leaving his home.

Wondering around the city, Zelman walked in an alley, hoping to find a human, mostly a female. He sighed, about to turn around and go search somewhere else, when he heard growling and small screams of pain**(A/N: Only vamps would be able to hear it, since they have awsome hearing)**. Quickly turning around, he walked further into the alley.

Turning a corner, he stopped. He saw lower vampires that worked for him, attacking something. Zelman turned his gaze to see a girl defending herself from them. Zelman, who was about to go and finish the girl for them, stopped suddenly when one of the weaker vampires suprised her, when she was attacking some other vampire. She had tried to turn around and attack the vampire, but it had cut her above the eye before she kicked it away. Zelman blinked, confused, realizing something. _Shes another vampire, so why are they attacking her?_ Zelman thought, putting his hand on his chin, thinking. He continued to watch the fight, as he thought.

"Just give up, girl. Either move out of our way, or we'll kill you!" One of the vampires threatened her, grinning. Zelman looked at the girl, waiting for her answer and her reaction.

"Hmph, you wish! You guys need to leave!" The girl told them, glaring at them with only one eye**(A/N: Her other eye had gotten covered by her blood, so she had closed it)**. Zelman, who thought she was crazy, watched her as she quickly moved her hand behind her. Now curious, he started to slightly lean in, wondering what she was grabbing. He saw as she grabbed the hilt of a short sword from her back. Zelman almost sighed, bored. It was almost as small as a knife, which was useless in battle.

"Ha! You think you'll beat us with that tiny exusce for a sword!" One of the vampires shouted, pointing and laughing. The girl rolled her eyes, ignoring their comments.

"We'll see whos stronger, my sword or you exusces for vampires?" The girl said, smirking. Zelman smirked again, now intrested in the fight. The group of vampires growled loudly, lounching themselves at her, ready to kill. Zelman looked back at the girl, waiting for her to dodge or attack them, which would mean she was a skilled fighter, since only skilled ones could kill a group of vampires without getting killed. The girl quickly took them out, he had barely seen her move an inch when they all fell to the ground, deeply wounded.

"Told you..." He heard the girl mumble, turning around and walking toward a small crate. "Its ok, they are all gone now. So you can come on out and go home." Zelman looked at her confused and like she was crazy. Then a small figure came out from behind the crate, anxiously looking around. Then she turned toward the girl, who was whipping blood off her sword, and smiled.

"Thank you! Now I can go home to Mama and Papa... Bye miss!" The small girl waved as she ran past Zelman, who she didn't notice, and across the street into a house. Zelman saw the girl give a small smirk as she disappeared into the darkness. Zelman sighed, now he wasn't thinking of blood.

Zelman had just gotten home, bored and now hungry again. Sayuka Shiramine, who told him what is going on, knocked on the door, then opening it. Zelman looked up from the couch, seeing her look uneasy.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"We have found a small group of vampires half slayed on an alley! They are from our division!" She told him, edgy.

Zelman relaxed, smirking. "Ok, get them some help I guess. And tell them not to fight with people who are stronger then them." He ordered the confused female, who nodded and left. _Hmph, I had thought they died. If I had known that they were alive, I would've got someone to help them out. Maybe. _Zelman thought, his smirk grown.

_**The next night~! (Too lazy to write what he is doin' xD)**_

Zelman yawned, just waking up a minute ago. Getting dressed, Zelman kept gazing outside, as if he was waiting for something fun to happen. After putting on his hat, his door swung open, four people coming inside. He silently growled under his breath, angered that they just walked in.

"What do you want?" He asked, harshly. Then he noticed that Light was there, who was a very highly respected vampire, though he was a lower rank then Zelman. Light had his foot on something, which made Zelman look down, only to raise an eye brow, smirking slightly. It was that girl who had defeated the other vampires easily. Though now she was unable to move, she was on her knees, with her hands behind her back being held by two other vampires, and a rope on her neck, that had a string that went back to Light.

"Zelman, we have found the one who was responable for the attempted slaying of our fellow vampires." Light told him, glaring at the girl, who was giving Light a wryly**(A/N: It means 'mocking'. So its like a mocking look xD)** look, which angered him more.

"I didn't try to kill them! They are idiotic enough to-" The girl tried to growl at Light, but he pulled the string back, making her chock a bit. She bared her fangs, lightly growling.

"Zelman, please, do the honor of killing this horrid girl!" Light asked, still glaring at the girl, who was growling at him.

"Hm? Thats all? You mean, you didn't even search her?" He asked, hoping to find that sword she had used.

"Perv..." The girl mumbled, now glaring at him. Zelman blinked, suprised by her choice of words. He was not a perv, that was for sure. Light decided to pull the string further back, making her choke more, so she couldn't talk. Then Light reach down, grabbing something on her back, which Zelman couldn't see.

"Here, its a sword she had with her, but it looks useless." Light told him, handing it to him while shrugging with little intrest.

"No! Give that back!" Light and Zelman turned their attentions on the girl, who had knocked out the other two vampires and stood up. Zelman, who didn't fully get the situtation, just stood there, confused. He realized what was going on when the girl kicked Light in the stomache, and glared at Zelman, who laughed, making her freeze.

"Haha! Now this is _fun_! But its not nice to reck my house... Besides, I was going to give it back, I don't want a useless sword." Zelman smirked, shrugging as he gave it back. He knew she didn't beleive him, but he was telling the truth. "Anyways, sit down, Light should be fine." He told her, glancing at the broken window.

"Hmph..." The girl watched his every move as she sat down.

"Oh, yea. I'm Zelman Clock, and you are...?" Zelman asked, slightly leaning in.

"Kurai." Was her reply, as she put her sword back were it belonged.

"Ah, nice name. What were you doing? Pretecting a human girl? And then letting her go? Didn't you want to suck her blood?" Zelman asked.

"I didn't want to suck her blood, she was way too young, and your idiotic men didn't realize that once they tryed to attack her. So I did what I wanted to, I attacked them, pretecting her."

"Oh, so why weren't you at your house instead?" He questioned.

"I don't have one." 

"Why didn't you ask for one?"

"Because, I only want a roof, nothing more."

Zelman looked at her, slightly confused, so he tryed to buy some time before he came up with a responce.

"What is your sword made out of?"

"Vampire's fangs."

Zelman looked at her, smirking. She must've been strong to make a sword out of fangs.

"How much fangs?" He asked, leaning in.

"One million to make this sword, took about a year to get them all." Zelman nodded his head, now intrested.

"Wow, you must be experanced! I am an old blood, are you?"

"Yes, I'm an old blood." She said, now standing up. "Since you don't seem to sentence me to death or anything, I'll be leaving."

"I thought you didn't have a place to stay?" Zelman asked, now frowning. _Why is she leaving? Doesn't she get it that shes in trouble with my men? If she leaves, then I can't do anything if my men attack her again..._ He thought, his frowning deepening.

"I don't, but I'm still going." She said as she walked to the broken window, about to jump out. Zelman, who for some reason paniced, reached his hand out and stopped her with a sentance.

"You can stay here, on my roof." He told her, standing up quickly and touched her shoulder. Kurai, who moved away from his touch, glared at him.

"And what will I owe you?" She asked, crossing her arms, waiting for an answer. He thought for a second, not sure what to say.

"Um, you will have to make sure no one trys to attack my room while I'm asleep or gone." He told her, lightly shrugging. He saw her smirk and loosen up.

"Thats all? Can't pretect yourself? Seems easy... Ok deal!" She stuck her hand out, grinning happily. He, though, didn't responed to her, was thinking to himself. Though his thoughts were ended by something cold touching his hand. Looking up quickly, he saw Kurai grab his hand and shake it. "Deal." She mumbled.

"Deal." He mumbled back, gazing at their hands, which where both still together, until she broke it apart by letting go of his hand and going to the window again.

"Its going to snow tonight, so I would patch this up quickly. Night." She waved as she disappeared. Zelman smirked, knowing that he probly made a mistake about keeping her. Sighing, he opened his door and ordered some one to fix his window for the morning.

It was almost time for the sun to come up when Zelman sat down on his bed, ready to sleep. Then he stood up and walked to his window, gazing at it, watching the heavy snow falling to the ground. Zelman slightly frowned. _She _has_ to be freezing. She was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt, shorts, and sandels!_ He thought, slightly frowning, then he realized something important. _Wait, since shes a vampire, won't she be burnt by the sun?_ He thought, as he opened his window, allowing the harsh snow to come inside, and jump out to the roof. He finally got to the roof, trying to see through the white snow, he saw a figure. Realizing that it had to be Kurai, he walked faster, trying to get closer. Once he was in hearing range, he heard a sneeze then a small cough.

"Stupid cold..." Kurai mumbled, sneezing again, annoyed. Zelman, who was shocked that a vampire could get a cold, sat besides her, who had just noticed he was here. "Zelman? Shouldn't you be inside? The suns going to be coming up soon." Kurai told him, pointing toward were the sun would rise soon.

"I should be asking you that." He replyed, only to get a confused stare by her. Sighing, he added. "Aren't you afraid of the sun? I mean we vampires get burnt by it."

He heard Kurai 'o'ed. "Hah, didn't know you were worried about me." She laughed, giving a small wink to him, as a joke. "I'm one of the few vampires who can stand the sun." She told him, shrugging.

This time Zelman 'o'ed, then lightly laughed, mostly at his stupidity. _If she was truly afraid of the sun, then she wouldn't of stayed here._ He thought.

"You should get back inside, the sun will rise in a second." Kurai told him, staring at the place were the sun would be. Zelman nodded his head, getting up. He was about to walk away when he heard a quiet sneeze behind him. Turning around, he saw Kurai rubbing her nose, then hugging her legs, to keep warmth.

"Here." He whispered as he put his jacket on her, bending down to zip it up. He smirked lightly to himself as he saw Kurai's suprised face, until she turned her gaze down, meaning he couldn't see her face.

"... Thanks... I guess..." She mumbled, still shivering. Zelman nodded his head, getting up and leaving her.

_**Next Night~! (You know why I didn't write it, too lazy xD)**_

Zelman, who woke up a bit earlier, walked right over to his dresser and got dressed. He glanced at an old clock by his door, seeing it was still early. He grinned, he had some plans today he needed to attend to. He walked to the window, opening it, and jumped to the roof. Once he was up, he had seen that it was covered in snow, it reached his ankles. He walked, almost ran, over to were he had last seen Kurai. Once he got there, he realized there was a strange lump in the snow. Walking over to it, he removed the snow and noticed it was Kurai. Picking her up, he realized she had taken off his jacket, but was still clutching it.

Taking her back to his room, Zelman placed her on his bed, and sat down on a chair close to the bed. He smirked, thinking. "Are you... Falling for me, Kurai?" He mumbled to himself in his quiet room.

"In your dreams... Perv..." He heard her mumble as she sat up and yawned. He sighed, she still called him a perv.

"I'm not a perv." He told her, trying to make her see that.

"Lier."

Sighing again, he grabbed his jacket, which suprised her so she let go, though she didn't want to.

"Hey!"

"People who call me a 'perv' don't get my jacket." He told her, closing his eyes, and starting to put on his jacket. He heard her 'hmph'.

"Whatever, its not like I _need _your jacket." She growled at him silently. Then she stood up, suprising Zelman. "I'm going back to the roof, to get some sleep. I have only slept four hours this whole week." She shook her head, ashamed by the lack of sleep, and went to the window, when his voice stopped her.

"What are you talking about? We have to go into the city tonight. Your my 'bodygaurd' so you have to come." He told her, which made her sigh, depressed.

"Ugh, I'm hating this job more and more..." She mumbled under her breath. Zelman laughed as he lead her out of his house and toward the city.

_Just like a date... Creepy._ They, oddly, thought at the same time.

**o0o**

**Took two days to write... Hate or like? If you don't like I won't continue and I will say its 'complete'. Please tell me~~ Thanks for R&R~!**


End file.
